1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automobile controlling technology, and more particularly to a computing device and an automobile controlling method using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones, are widely used because of their multifunctional services and other conveniences. A mobile phone has many uses apart from keeping people in contact, it can also function as a dictionary, a media player, and a radio. In addition, the mobile phone can provide navigation for an automobile. However, presently, the mobile phone cannot be used to control the automobile.